a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personnel protective apparatus, and more particularly to an improved helmet and face shield combination for use in contaminated atmopheres.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) defines a confined space as one which by design has limited openings for entry and exit, unfavorable natural ventilation which could contain or produce dangerous air contaminants, and which is not intended for continuous employee occupancy. Confined spaces include but are not limited to storage tanks, compartments of ships, process vessels, pits, silos, vats, degreasers, reaction vessels, boilers, ventilation and exhaust ducts, sewers, tunnels, underground utility vaults and pipelines. NIOSH also defines a confined space, class A, as a confined space, as previously defined, that presents a situation that is immediately dangerous to life or health. These include but are not limited to confined spaces having oxygen deficient, explosive or inflammable atmospheres, or concentrations of toxic substances.
Many devices have been used to lessen the effect of hazardous environments, including goggles around the eyes, filters around the nose, welding helmets in front of the face, and hard hats around the heat. Air lines have been attached to hoods drapped about the face to furnish a continuous flow of air within and from the hood, in the hope that no fumes or particles would enter the breathing zone of the person. Such devices may be helpful in mildly hazardous work areas; however, for use in confined spaces of the class A type, such devices are inadequate. Full face sealing air line and air pack respirators have been developed, but as yet, no system has been approved by NIOSH for use in confined spaces, class A.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personnel protective apparatus that will provide protection to personnel in confined spaces, class A.